deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloons Tower Defenders
The Bloons Tower Defenders hail from the online flash video game series, Bloons Tower Defense. They are a batch of (most of the time) monkeys that spend their time defending basic areas from the "menacing" force known as the Bloons. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bloons Tower Defenders vs Plants (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Description There is no backstory on who or what these monkey mercenaries are, but they only serve to fight against their greatest threat: the Bloons. They're literal balloons, yet they seem to have a sentient mind as they walk upon a specific path. Seemingly unwanted, these monkeys must rid of them with their weaponry of darts, cannons, and sometimes even lasers to defeat these surprisingly durable batches of inflated latex. Team Members There are many members in the BTD line-up. They have their own unique standard, ability, and/or weapon to boot with their own class. They can even be upgraded to be even more powerful with two different set paths with each their own unique subclass. Once after a certain amount of upgrades (3) of a certain path, the monkey or object will only be able to go no further than two upgrades into the opposing path. NOTE: Even if a selected class is chosen, a monkey can have two of the upgrades from the other class to add to the four upgrades, making a total of six upgrades for a maxed out monkey. NOTE: Each tower will be ranked by their class (in power, defense, support, or balanced.), range, power, and attack speed. However, they will be judged upon this at their 'weakest, or unupgraded state.'' '''Dart Monkey The most basic tower out there, these are the ideal choices for early rounds. At first, their range is somewhat small and can only throw one dart at a time. Over time, however, they will grow stronger as they increase their range and dart strength. RANK: Balanced RANGE: Small POWER: 1 Layer SPEED: Medium-Slow Path 1 # Long Range Darts '- Makes the Dart Monkey shoot further than normal. # '''Enhanced Eyesight '- Increases attack range even further and allows Dart Monkey to see and shoot through camoflauged objects. # '''Spike-o-pult - Converts the Dart Monkey into a Spike-o-pult, a powerful tower that hurls a large spiked ball instead of darts. Good range, but slower attack speed. Each ball can pop 18 bloons. Also increases range slightly. # Juggernaut - Hurls a giant unstoppable killer spiked ball that can break and crush through ceramic and lead objects. Path 2 # Sharp Shots - Can pop 1 extra object per shot. # Razor Sharp Shots - Can pop 2 extra objects per shot. # Triple Darts - Can throw 3 darts in a single throw. # Super Monkey Fan Club - Grants the ability of the same name. Otherwise no changes. ABILITY: SUPER MONKEY FAN CLUB - When activated on a single monkey, it converts up to 10 other nearby dart monkeys including itself into Super Monkeys for 15 seconds. Tack Shooter Defensive towers, Tack shooters are built with the ability to shoot in eight directions at once. However, the range is really short and has a slow attack speed. Even when fully upgraded, the range is still small, but becomes incredibly powerful and is perfect for tight spaces. RANK: Defense RANGE: Short POWER: 1 Layer SPEED: Slow Path 1 # Faster Shooting - Shoots tacks faster. # Even Faster Shooting - Shoots tacks even faster. # Tack Sprayer - Sprays out 16 tacks per volley instead of the usual 8. # Ring of Fire - Upgrade to a fast firing burst tower that shoots a deadly ring of flame instead of tacks. Also increases range. Path 2 # Extra Range Tacks - Tacks fly out further than normal. # Super Range Tacks - Tacks go much further than normal. # Blade Shooter - Converts the tower into a blade shooter that shoots out razor sharp blades that are harder for objects to avoid. # Blade Maelstorm - Enables the ability of the same name. Otherwise no changes. ABILITY: BLADE MAELSTORM - When activated, it covers the entire area in an unstoppable storm of blades. Sniper Monkey Sniper Monkeys are unique for having infinite range with the benefit of accurate shots. No matter where they are placed, they will always be able to find and shoot an object anywhere. However, it does have a drawback of being slow at it's weakest. RANK: Offense RANGE: Infinite POWER: 1 Layer SPEED: Slow Path 1 Path 2 Boomerang Thrower Path 1 Path 2 Ninja Monkey Path 1 Path 2 Bomb Tower Path 1 Path 2 Ice Tower Path 1 Path 2 Glue Gunner Path 1 Path 2 Monkey Buccaneer Path 1 Path 2 Monkey Ace Path 1 Path 2 Super Monkey Path 1 Path 2 Monkey Apprentice Path 1 Path 2 Monkey Village/Beacon Path 1 Path 2 Banana Farm Path 1 Path 2 Mortar Tower Path 1 Path 2 Dartling Gun Path 1 Path 2 Spike Factory Path 1 Path 2 Monkey Sub Path 1 Path 2 Monkey Engineer Path 1 Path 2 Bloonchipper Path 1 Path 2 Heli-Pilot Path 1 Path 2 Pros and Feats * Probably killed enough Bloons to make up for the world's latex. * Ultimate Offense for anything who dares to cross in between their paths. * Variety can help shape up for any area or condition. * Able to give each other self buffs in the terms of Monkey Beacons/Villages and Abilities. Faults * Each team member aside from the Sniper and an upgraded Monkey Sub has a limited amount of range. * The Sun God albeit powerful needs to drain others' powers to get it's massive output. * Upgrades must come over time. * Offensive, but has no real means of defense Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Bloons Characters Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ninja Kiwi Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Pilots Category:Teams Category:Video Game Combatants